


Hood

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Robin Hood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: The reader is betrothed to the Prince of Hell, Crowley, but then crosses paths with someone she knew during childhood.  Now she must decide which path the rest of her life will follow and deal with the consequences that will result from her decision.





	Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking the Supernatural characters and throwing them into a Robin Hood Reader Insert Alternate Universe.

Hood

You have known since you were ten, who your betrothed was. You never had any attraction to him; he was vicious to his subjects and downright cruel to everyone he ever met. However, coming from a family of low social standing, you understood the importance of the union. It would enable your family line to continue to work it’s way up the social hierarchy to an upper-class standing. It would give your children the chance at a lifestyle you once dreamed of having. Unfortunately, you also dreamed of finding your one true love and living happily for the rest of your life. It seemed highly unlikely that both of these would occur from this union.

However, these two differing dreams for your future, are about to collide and you will have to make a decision that will affect the rest of your life.

Your wedding to Crowley, the Prince of Hell is scheduled to take place in three weeks. You are dreading every moment that you have to be near him. He has been trying in his own way to woo you and you are highly unimpressed. You are even sometimes disgusted but must act civil and polite as to not upset Lucifer, the King of Hell. If you were to upset Lucifer, the consequences to not only you but your entire family would be dire.

As part of Crowley’s wooing efforts, he has decided to hold a tournament, in two days time, in your honor. He has sent out invitations to all of the best fighters in his kingdom to come to the tournament; all sorts of demons will be in attendance. The winner was to receive a token of your appreciation, which most of the demons could care less about. They were all fighting for the honor, glory, and recognition to be seen as the best in front of Lucifer himself.

Unbeknownst to Crowley, Lucifer or yourself, word of these invitations has leaked out of Crowley’s domain into other areas of the universe. 

The next day, around a table, in a place called Kansas, sits a group of ‘Merry Men’. They were doing research for their next 'hunt’ when they stumble across a piece of interesting news. 

“So get this…” says a very tall man, with kindness in his eyes and a certain level of intelligence about him.

“Yes, Little Sam?” Responded another man at the table who was adorned in a tan trench coat.

“So get this, Angel a Cas, as I was doing research about the rich folk in this town, I stumbled across a flyer that is announcing a tournament.” Little Sam further explains. “The tournament is being held by Crowley, Prince of Hell, in honor of his engagement to Lady Y/N.”

Another man, with short dirty blonde hair, chimed in, suddenly very interested in what Little Sam has to say. “Lady Y/N of Y/T/N?”

“Um, yeah Dean. That Lady Y/N.” Little Sam gives Dean a knowing look.

“We are going to that tournament, aren’t we?” Little Sam sighs.

Dean smiles at Little Sam. “Why, of course.”

“What makes you think Y/N even wants to see you after the way you left things with her to go on our last 'hunt'”? Little Sam questioned.

“Because, Sammy, it’s always been Y/N and I. Ever since we were young. What happened won’t have changed that. Trust me, she wants to see me.” Dean defended his decision.

“Okay, so say she does want to see you and you go…we still have to find a way into Crowley’s realm and not be detected or recognized by any of his demons. Just how do you plan to do that?” Angel a Cas asked.

“Oh, I have a plan,” Dean said, smirking. He leaned in close to his 'Merry Men’ and whispered his plan to them.

That night in Hell-

You are sat in the middle of a long banquet table with Crowley at one end and Lucifer at the other. It had to be the most stressful, uncomfortable dinners you have ever not eaten. One wrong move, one wrong word, and your life, all the lives of your family will be at stake. You nodded politely and smiled when they talked, but didn’t offer more than single word responses when questioned. You bit your tongue to keep yourself from speaking out of turn when they discussed the torture that they plan to inflict on others. Sick of the dreadfully awful discussion, you decided to bravely attempt to change the topic.

“I am rather excited about the tournament you have planned Crowley.” You smile at him. “It sounds very entertaining.”

“I am glad you are pleased, Y/N.” He smiles back. “Are you sure that we have enough security in place for the event? We do not want any unexpected visitors.” Crowley asks Lucifer uneasily.

“Not to worry. I have ensured that the visitors you are most concerned with will not make it into our realm.” Lucifer says, providing the comfort that Crowley was seeking.

“Would the future Queen of Hell like some dessert?” Crowley asks you with a look of desire in his eyes. Your face twitches as you try to avoid looking completely disgusted by the offer. 

“No, thank you. I am rather full from dinner and am feeling tired. I believe I will retire to my room for the evening.” You reply as politely as possible.

“Alright, my darling, but if you should change your mind, you know where to find me.” He winks at you as you turn to leave the dining room.

Crowley turns to Lucifer. “Are you positive that Dean of Lawrence and his 'Merry Men’ will not be an issue during the celebration?”

“I can guarantee you that they will not make it past the front gates of our realm alive.” Lucifer reaffirms.

“This is great news. Without those bumbling imbeciles getting in my way, Y/N is all mine, forever!” Crowley says as he happily rubs his hands together.

Meanwhile, back in Kansas-

“As I said, Little Sam, they are going to expect us to come through the front door, the Devil’s Gate. So we have to go through the back door. We just need to travel to Purgatory and then we can access Crowley’s realm through a doorway there.” Dean explained again to Little Sam.

“Okay, well that’s easy enough, Purgatory is just a few towns over. But what about hiding from Crowley’s demons once we are there?” Little Sam asked.

“I think I have a solution for that.” Angel a Cas offered. “Dean, you remember those tattoos we all got a few years ago?”

“You mean the ones for the brotherhood of 'Merry Men’?” Dean inquired.

“Those aren’t just for the brotherhood, they are also a sigil to prevent demons from possessing your body. All I need to do now is put a protection spell on you so that they will not be able to smell your souls. Then they can’t use any of their other powers on you and you should be 'safe’ to walk among them.” Angel a Cas explained.

“Wait, what?! You lost me. This tattoo is more than just a tattoo and now you want to do some kind of spell? Since when are you a magician?!” Dean exclaimed.

“Not that kind of spell.” Angel a Cas shook his head. “Just trust me, okay?”

“Fine. What do we need to do to do this 'spell’?” Dean asked frustrated.

“Just hold out your arm.” Angel a Cas said calmly.

Dean and Little Sam both held out an arm. Angel a Cas placed his hands on Dean’s and Little Sam’s forearms. There was a warm sensation that all three felt against their skin and then Angel a Cas pulled away. There was a faint glow to Dean and Little Sam’s skin, but it quickly faded leaving no signs of anything have happened.

“Now, I don’t have time to explain what just happened. I will explain it all to you later. Right now, you have to go if you are going to sneak in under the cover of darkness.” Angel a Cas demanded with severity.

The next morning in Hell-

You are awakened by your handmaiden, Charlie. Charlie has been like a sister to you since you were a very young girl. So to have her as your handmaiden, basically means that you have a friend for life. She is hustling about your room, tidying it up and laying out your clothes for the day. 

“Would you like for me to draw you a bath, missus?” Charlie asks politely as she lays your clothes at the foot of your bed.

“That would be wonderful Charlie, but please, call me Y/N. We get along far too well for all the formality.” You say, smiling at her.

“Yes, mis…yes, Y/N.” Charlie says hesitantly, then smiles at you.

As Charlie draws your bath, you join her in the bathroom. 

“Big day today,” Charlie says as she adds some bubbles to your bath.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” You say with disappointment.

“Are you not excited for the tournament, Y/N?”

“I suppose it may be exciting for some but I just do not see the point in watching all of these demons tear each other apart. And for what?!” You huff.

“Well, I suppose, they are doing it for your affection.” Charlie offers.

“No, Charlie. They couldn’t care less about me. This is all about the demons showing Lucifer, which demon is the best, most ruthless and I would rather not be a witness to that massacre.”

“I am sorry that I cannot be of service to make this day any better for you, Y/N.” Charlie apologizes.

“Charlie, there is no reason to apologize. Just you being here makes my day a little brighter.” You smile at her. Then almost as a whispered afterthought, you say, “Although, if someone else were here, the sun would shine through this eternal darkness.”

Charlie smiles knowingly at you. Then quietly whispers in case you have listeners. “You know, Y/N, he may just show up today after all.”

“Thank you, Charlie, but I don’t see how it’s possible, Lucifer himself has put security in place to prevent any unexpected guests.”

You absentmindedly take your bath and get into your clothes for the day. Your mind can’t help but wander now to Dean. It has been a few years since you last saw him. He had left on a hunting trip and didn’t know when he would return. You had thought he was dead, until the other day when you heard Crowley and Lucifer talking about unexpected guests interrupting the celebration. Now with Charlie mentioning it as well, maybe he was still alive. This tournament could turn out to be entertaining after all.

The crowds were starting to filter in as you joined Crowley and Lucifer at the viewing platform that was set up for the royalty. Soon the tournament horn was blown, which was the signal that all of the competitors should line up across the arena to welcome the royalty for the day. Looking along the line of fighters, you did not see Dean anywhere. There were demons and monsters of all shapes and sizes. Some were too gruesome for you to more than glance at while others looked almost human. Then as you reach the tail end of the line, you see something that catches your eye. Two of the fighters are clad in hooded capes. You cannot tell who or what they are as their faces are hidden by the hoods and the capes thoroughly cover their bodies. The taller of the two is wearing a dark navy blue cape, while the other one is wearing a dark hunter green cape. 

You think to yourself, “That could be Dean and Little Sam. But how would they not be noticed as humans with souls by the other demons and monsters? No, I must be mistaken. I got my hopes up this morning after talking with Charlie, but there’s no way for Dean to enter Crowley’s realm undetected.” 

Another horn blows and the fighters all retreat to the outer edge of the arena. You assume they will be fighting in pairs down to the last two fighters. But then, another horn blows and they all charge each other. This is worse than you thought it would be, this is going to be an all-out massacre. There is so much fighting and gore and gruesomeness that you don’t want to watch any of it. You avert your eyes. Then the crowd goes wild and starts cheering. You can’t help but be intrigued. You check back to the arena and see what all of the cheering is about. There are still small battles happening everywhere, but the two hooded fighters are taking out demons and monsters left and right. They are killing the majority of the fighters. You are stunned for a moment as you watch them take down 2 more fighters. Then a realization hits you like a gale force wind. 

“That is absolutely Dean and Little Sam. I can tell just by watching them fight.”

Now, you cannot take your eyes off of the arena. You know Dean and Little Sam are formidable fighters, but with this large of a group to fight against, you are truly concerned for their safety. Not to mention the fact, that this is a fight until the last person is standing. This may force Sam and Dean to fight against each other. 

“What were they thinking? Those idjits!”

Crowley is not unaware of your sudden interest in the fight. He is glad you are interested and seem to be enjoying it, but is now trying to figure out why the change in attitude. He has also noticed the two hooded fighters. 

“Who are those two? I do not recognize them.” Crowley asks Lucifer. 

“Those two are the exact reason why I put security in place for this event. I do not know how they got past my security, but this tournament just got a lot more interesting.” Lucifer says smirking.

“Shall I throw them out?” Crowley wonders. 

“No, let the battle continue. This is a fight until the last fighter is standing and I, for one, would like to see how those two plan to handle each other.”

There are now only four fighters left standing in the arena. Dean, Little Sam, and two demons. Dean charges one of the demons as Little Sam charges the other. Little Sam pretends to be knocked out cold by the demon he is fighting, which leaves Dean to dispose of the remaining two demons. 

“No! They were supposed to have to fight each other.” Crowley pouts. 

Dean does a roundhouse kick sending one demon flying against the arena wall, knocking it out and quickly dispatches of the other demon. Dean falls to his knees, out of breath and exhausted from the long battle. The crowd goes wild chanting and cheering, “Hood, Hood, Hood!”

Then Lucifer stands and walks forward. The crowd goes silent. 

“Rise warrior. You have fought excellently and have rightfully earned your reward.” 

Lucifer reaches a hand out for your hand. You take Lucifer’s hand and walk forward to stand at the front of the viewing platform. Dean rises and walks forward toward the platform. While all eyes are on Dean and you, Little Sam also rises. He grabs a couple weapons from the fighters who have fallen and heads towards the exit of the arena, unnoticed. 

“Warrior, would you like to address Lady Y/N?”

“My Lady Y/N…” The warrior speaks and you instantly know it is Dean even though he is disguising his voice. “I fought today in your honor. I only hope that I may be worthy of your gratitude and appreciation.” The warrior bows and reaches out his hand for yours. You willingly provide your hand to the warrior. He takes your hand in his and places a delicate kiss on your hand. As he does so, you notice he has also handed you a piece of paper. You make sure that the paper is securely hidden in your hand so it is not seen by anyone. He lets go of your hand, bows once more and quickly leaves the arena. Little Sam is at the exit to the arena waiting for Dean and hands him a weapon as they exit. 

“Stop them!” Lucifer and Crowley yell at the same time. However, most of their decent fighters still lay on the arena floor unable to move so only a limited number of demons run after them. You have no doubt that Dean and Little Sam will get away safely.

“That was far too much excitement for me for one day. I must go and get some rest.” You inform Crowley.

“Yes, of course, my dear.” Crowley motions for you to be excused.

Back in your room, you sit on your bed holding the paper that Dean put into your hand. A light knock on your door startles you. You hide the paper under your dress. “You may enter.”

“Y/N, my lady,” Charlie says and bows. 

“Really Charlie? Enough with that nonsense. Come in and close the door.” You smile at her.

Charlie’s face lights up and she closes the door. She is beaming and full of excitement. “That had to be one of the most exciting things I have ever seen! That was Dean and Little Sam wasn’t it?! Oh, please, please say yes!”

You giggle at her merriment. “Yes, Charlie. It was indeed Dean and Little Sam.”

“And?!” Charlie can’t help herself. She is now bouncing on the balls of her feet with anticipation.

You pull the note out from under your dress. “Dean handed this to me when he kissed my hand.”

Charlie rushes to your side and bounces down on the bed next to you. “Oh, Y/N. Can we read it, please?!”

“Okay, how about this…I open it and you read it to me?” You suggest.

“Really, Y/N?! That would be super awesome!” Charlie wraps an arm around you in a hug.

You carefully unfold the letter and hand it to Charlie. You are glad she agreed to read it as you are too nervous to do so yourself.

Charlie clears her throat and reads, “My lovely Y/N, I know that there is much that needs to be explained. Please know that I have missed you dearly and would be overjoyed if you will accept my invitation. Please meet me at the back door tonight at midnight. Your warrior, Dean.”

Charlie hands you back the note. “Oh, Y/N! You have to go, you just have to!”

“I don’t know Charlie. I mean, I would have to find a way to sneak past all of the guards and safely make it to the back door. Besides, I am not even sure where I stand with Dean.” You say weakly.

“Y/N, you are not seeing what is right in front of you. Dean cares for you. He came for you when he heard that you were to be married to Crowley. He went through Purgatory and entered Crowley’s domain even though it meant risking his life. You are meant to be with Dean. Please open your eyes.” Charlie pleads with you.

“Maybe you are right.” You admit.

“I am, I just know it! And as for getting past the guards and to the back door, I know a way. The servants know all of the hidden tunnels and passageways to and from this castle. And there is even one that leads almost all the way to the back door.” Charlie winks at you.

“Oh, Charlie!” You smile and wrap your arms around Charlie. “You are the best friend I could ever imagine. What will I do without you? Or perhaps, you will come with me?”

“I would love that, Y/N. Are you serious?” Charlie asks cautiously.

“Absolutely!”

You were on your own for dinner that night as Lucifer and Crowley were busy bossing demons around to try to get them to find Dean and Little Sam. You were very grateful to not have to sit through another dinner pretending to be content with the situation. You had Charlie bring enough food up to your room so that you could eat dinner together as you packed a bag for your journey. You spent some time that night with Charlie, getting to know her as a friend and a person instead of as your handmaiden. If she was going with, your relationship with her was going to change. She had just become your best friend and you wanted to make sure that she understood that. When 11 o'clock rolled around, you were both all packed and ready to go. You followed Charlie through the passageways and corridors in the castle, until you were in a hallway you didn’t recognize. 

“This is a very old section of the castle that is no longer in use. It used to be used to throw luxurious parties, but Lucifer decided that the demons and monsters of this realm did not deserve such luxuries. He banned the parties and closed off this part of the castle for many years. The servants have managed to open it back up and now use it for our own unofficial gatherings. Or I guess we did.” Charlie said remembering that she was leaving the castle too.

“Here it is. This door will lead us to the tunnel that we need to take.” Charlie said as she opened a heavy iron door and pulled a torch from the wall socket to light your way.

The tunnel was damp, musty and dark. Full of spiders and spiderwebs. It gave you the shivers and you wanted to get through it as quickly as possible.

“Charlie, can we go a little quicker?”

Charlie picked up her pace more than you expected her to. She must not want to be in the tunnel any longer than necessary either. At the end of the tunnel was a ladder that leads to a hatch. Charlie handed you the torch as she started to climb up the ladder. She pushed the hatch opened and climbed out. “Okay, Y/N. Set the torch down and come on out.” Charlie whispered to you.

You climbed out of the tunnel and through the hatch. Charlie helped you to close the hatch once you were through. 

“Okay, we are only a few hundred feet from the back door.” Charlie guided you.

You start to walk towards the back door together, but then you stop short. There is someone, or something, following you. You turn around quickly to try to catch a glimpse, but nothing is there. “Um…Charlie….” you say, your voice trembling. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what? Charlie asks from ahead. She had not realized you had stopped.

“Charlie! Help!” You scream as a demon grabs you by your waist and drags you away from Charlie.

“Y/N! Hold on!” Charlie yells back.

Just then, the back door springs to life and through it steps Dean. 

“Dean! It’s Y/N! She’s in danger!” Charlie yells. 

Dean runs barreling at full speed past Charlie. 

“Charlie! Dean! Help!” You yell again as the demon continues to drag you away from them. 

Dean keeps running towards you and the demon. As soon as Dean was within shooting range, he fired off a rock salt bullet at the demon. The demon’s grip on you loosen for just a second and his footsteps faltered, but it didn’t stop. Dean shot the demon again. This time you were able to get free of the demon’s grasp. You ran back towards Dean, he tossed you a container of holy water as he switched to The Colt and kept going after the demon. You had to get back to Charlie. Dean can handle himself against one demon. Charlie, you weren’t certain if she could fight at all or not. 

You reached Charlie to find that she was alright. Shaken up, but alright. You embraced her in a hug as tears began to stream down her face. 

“Oh, Y/N. I didn’t know what to do. I thought I had lost you.” She babbled.

“Shh…it’s okay Charlie. Everything is going to be okay.” You reassured her, rubbing her back. 

She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“I’m so glad Dean was here.” She said through tear soaked eyes, smiling at you.

“Me too.” You smiled back.

“Do you mean that?” Dean asked as he walked up behind you.

You turn around to look Dean in the eyes. “Yes, I do. I really do.”

“I’m so happy to hear you say that, Y/N.” Dean smiled at you. “I know that we have a lot to discuss, but first…” Dean leaned over and placed a kiss on your cheek. “It is really great to see you too.”

“Um…this is sweet and all guys, but do you think we could maybe go someplace a little safer.” Charlie piped in.

“Okay. But first, if you come with me, we will be on the run from Crowley, Lucifer, and their demons. Are you sure that you both want to come with me?”

“Yes.” You and Charlie both replied without hesitation.

“Okay then, let’s go.” Dean placed his hand on the small of your back as the three of you walked through the back door. “Let’s get back to the bunker, then we can sort everything out.” Dean walked through the other side with you in tow. Dean had two horses waiting. Charlie mounted the smaller one, which left the other one for you and Dean to share.

“Okay, Baby, ride like the wind,” Dean said as he patted the beautiful black horse and you galloped off down the road.


End file.
